The workstation user environment is characterized by sufficient surface room to put a computer, a mouse and other paraphernalia necessary to do a job of work involving a PC as a tool. In the workstation user environment, most user applications that require input assume a mouse and keyboard. Consequently, the process of input involves two hands manipulating these two input devices. To send input to applications, the user types with both hands, removes one hand from the keyboard, manipulates the mouse, and then returns the hand to the keyboard. While they are on the keyboard, the hands and fingers constantly move from key to key while the (typical) user attempts to watch the user application screens or windows and the keyboard simultaneously. One Handed Input, OHAI, technology is an alternative which allows a user to keep his attention on the screen by removing the possibility of erroneous input through misstruck keys.